River's Gift
by shippers.heart
Summary: River's death might seem like a tragedy, but it was never meant to be that way.


_**RIVER'S GIFT**_

* * *

_**Okay this came to we while listening to Within Temptation- Memories. I have always thought that the Forest of Dead ending was wonderful, but we never got to see what happen to her body or her burial. Then we get to season 7 name of the doctor and figure out that he in fact buried his wife and not there. Now I know that River is saved forever in the computer world, but her physical form is dead and that's what this revolves around. Also, this is my first attempt to writte a doctor and River fan-fiction so...yeah**_

_**But sadly River, Clara, and the Doctor are not mine...sad I know but shit happens.**_

_**Also I wanna apologize for any mistakes and Errors in grammar and Spelling. This was written and posted from a phone.**_

_**Well.. go ahead read and review. I hope you enjoy**_

* * *

"Doctor," Lux screamed as he rushed toward the core. "You did it, you saved them all of-," he paused when the scene came into view. "Dear God…Professor Song." He hollered as he raced over to her slumped figure.

"She's dead…she took my place," the Doctor's voice cooed from the dark causing Lux to turn around.

"Doctor, what happen?" he asked seeing the handcuffs.

"River was someone from my future, a future that she saw so important that she took her own life to preserve it," the doctor said softly before gesturing to the sonic. "Hand me the blue toped one please." Nodding Lux did as he was told before turning back to the lifeless woman.

Standing up the Doctor walked over to her lifeless body, easing it from the evil golden chair. "Do you know anything about, where she lives, family, anything?" the doctor asked and watched as Lux regrettable shook his head.

"We had only just met, in all honesty she wasn't my first choice." The man said softly as he shook his head, letting out a sad smirk. "I thought she was too arrogant and only cared about herself. But I guess I was wrong." The man finished his voice sad. "Seems like the enigma that is Professor Song had a bigger heart then what I thought. It was only small because someone very special was taking it up."

"She died saving thousands," the doctor commented only causing Lux to smirk and shake his head.

"No…she died saving one…she died for you…the sad part is," the man paused as he let out a sigh. "The sad part is that she died for you even though you had no idea who she was."

Guilt rose through his body like a tidal wave, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What will they do with the body? You said that no one knows anything about her past?" he asked softly before glancing over at Lux whose eyes were lowered.

"I honestly don't know. I guess she'll go into the vault at the Luna University alongside others that died honorable deaths."

"A vault in a university," the doctor said anger rising in his voice. "She deserves more than that."

"What do you suggest then?"

"We will take her to my TARDIS," the doctor said softly as he held her now cooling body.

"And what will you do?" Lux asked his voice felled with confusion since just mire few moments ago they were against each other. Everything River said or did caused him to snap, and now here he was.

"I will give her a proper burial, something she deserves and you… You will tell them she died saving thousands of lives; tell them how she was fearless in the face of death" He said softly as he bent down to pick up the thick blue book, but paused when a page slowly drifted to the ground. Bending down he reached out to pick it, but paused. This was part of her dairy, part of his future. Taking a deep breath he picked it up turning it over to see a note.

_Doctor,_

_I known right now things look grim, and your right they are. But life is filled with both good things and bad, we both know this better than anyone else. However dark things get, there is always a light. You are my light, doctor. You always have been. I know none of this makes any sense and you're confused, but I have a request. Leave my dairy here. Inside it is wondrous stories, of your future and my past. Many would fight and kill for that information, so please just leave it here, I could never forgive my self if it was used against you._

_Also in a small cemetery right outside Manhattan in New York year 2010, there is a grave waiting for me. I bought the plot not too long ago at the request of a friend, but I doubt he will be using it anytime soon. A less if I can help it. One last thing, Doctor p__lease don't blame yourself for this. This was my gift to you, right now it doesn't seem that way I know. Just give it time and I promise you'll understand one day soon._

_Love Professor River Song X _

Pulling his eyes away, he couldn't help the tear that slid down his cheek. "A gift…you call this a gift!" he screamed at the chair where her body had sat. "You say all these things, you whisper my name, and then you…" he stopped trying to keep his voice from cracking. "You opened my eyes River, only to leave me."

Shaking his head he whipped his tears, before glancing down at the page again. "I guess we are off to New York" With that he folded the page and places it in his pocket.

* * *

The sound of joyous laughter entered the air as he reached the top floor, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. None of these people would ever know about the brave woman that gave her life for them. As he leans against the TARDIS, he watched as Donna walks through the crowd and takes the spot next to him. "Any luck?" he asked softly not even making a move to glance her way.

"There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the Library that day. Suppose he could have had a different name out here, but let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?" Donna said as she tired her hardest to keep the pain from her voice.

"Maybe not." The doctor answered back as he reached over taking her hand into his, and for once she didn't pull away.

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?" she asked finally bring her eyes to meet his, but still the doctor looked out amongst the crowd as if lost in thought. Not answering until she gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"Everything." She finally answered which cause her to release his hand harshly and painfully.

"Ah…Sorry, did I say everything? I meant to say "nothing". I was aiming for "nothing", I accidentally said "everything". He tired as he looked over finally, trying to give her his best smile but still it appeared weak.

"What about you?" she asked and watched as his eyes fell to the book that rested in his hand. "Are you all right?" she asked and watched as the doctor took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm always all right." He offered as he puts the book into his jacket.

"Is "all right" special Time Lord code for... "Really not all right at all"?" she asked and watched as the doctor looked up his eyes finally showing the sadness clearly now.

"Why?" he asked knowing that his secrete was out.

"Cos I'm all right, too." She said sadly before she put her hand back into his.

With a sad smile, he gave it a tight little squeeze, "Come on." He urged as he lead her back to the large book shelves that sat facing out the window of the beautiful world.

"Your friend... Professor Song... She knew you in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me..." she asked her voice filled with confusion and worry.

"Donna... This is her diary. My future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?" he said as he rested his hand on the smooth TARDIS blue book.

Taking a deep breath Donna shakes her head, "Spoilers, right?"

"Right." He cooed back remembering the note that was pressed in his pocket, before glancing back at her before putting River's sonic screwdriver to the book and they turn to leave. "Come on. The next chapter's this way." He joked as they start up the stairs, when suddenly realization hit him.

Turing around, he raced back to the book and screwdriver picking it up as he examines it urgently. "Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is, future me had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her, and what he did was give her a screwdriver! Why would I do that?" he rambled before his fingers hit a small button. Narrowing his eyes in confusion he hit it and watched as a compartment open reveal green lights behind, like those of the neural relay. "Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that! I'm very good!"

"What have you done?" Donna asked her eyes wide with wonder and confusion, as he turned around to revile the glowing light.

"Saved her." He said a huge smile on his face as he took off; racing to save the enigma that was Professor River Song.

* * *

**New York 2013, a couple days after Trenzalore.**

"So this one isn't false then," Clara asked as she walked up to stand next to the Doctor.

"No, she requested to be buried here, at the time I didn't understand but," he paused as he bent down running his hands over the beautiful stone, before glancing over to the older stone. "Amy."

"Amelia and Rory Williams," Clara said her voice confused. "Amy…the Amy," Clara said as reality struck her.

"But this said she died at 87, and it's old…" Clara said watching as the doctor tilted his head as his hand touched both stones, before standing up turning to glance at Clara until something catches this sight. Off in the distances stood three familiar smiling, but sad faces, "Ponds" he cooed softly as he watched them smile, taking each other's hands before walking into the distance.

He hadn't been lying when he had told River he could always see her, but she wasn't the only one. A tear slipped from his eyes as he smiled and shook his head. "My Ponds."

"Ponds," Clara asked turning back to him with a confused look.

"It's a long story, filled with adventure, joy, sadness, romance, danger but the best stories are." he said as sad smile slowly appeared. "A long time ago, River told me she was giving me a gift. That one day I would understand. I understand now," he said softly as he turned back to Clara.

"Doctor?" Clara said concern written into her voice.

She gave me a gift… she gave me Amy and Rory…and even you." he finished and watched as a she gave him a blank stare.

"How was I a gift from her?" Clara asked and watched as the Doctor smiled.

"Her gift was my life and my memories" He finished cupping her cheeks in his hand, as he turned around a new spring in his step. "You said you wanted to know about Professor River Song, well first let me tell you about her mother since that's where it all started." The doctor offered as he put a hand around her a smile on his face. "Now there was a fire cracker." He started as they walked off toward the city.


End file.
